


The Special Hell

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Alaric wants something he can't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Special Hell  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Alaric Saltzman/Elena Gilbert   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 413  
>  **Summary:** Alaric wants something he can't have.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'One Way Ticket by LeeAnn Rimes' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

Alaric winced as a wave of pain shot through him. _This is what he got for training with Damon while still trying to recover from a cold._ He opened his eyes to find Elena hovering over him and fussing like a mother hen.

“Are you okay?” She leaned further over and placed her hand on his forehead. Without a word she turned and bent over to grab the thermometer lying on the table beside a bowl of water.

He swallowed a groan as he tried not to notice or at the very least tried not to stare but it was no use. There was no way he could tear his eyes away. He quickly forced his eyes shut. _Damn it! What the hell was wrong with him?_

_Where had this come from?_ He had lived with Elena and Jeremy for awhile and had not once thought of her in any way that would be considered inap... A frustrated sigh swept through him. There was no way he could lie to himself. Even though he knew better he had to admit Elena was simply too tempting to resist. But he didn’t have a choice. 

Alaric knew better than to try and make a move on her. Not only because she was so much younger than him but Elena belonged to Damon and he was his best friend. But more importantly Damon was a vampire who would have no compunction whatsoever in killing him... again. But this time Alaric was positive Damon would make sure he stayed dead.

“Let’s check your temperature.” Elena placed it in his mouth and waited for the beep. It didn’t take long. “You still running a little fever.” 

“I’m fine, Elena.”

She rolled her eyes but ignored him as she reached over and grabbed the washcloth out of the cold water and wrung it out.

He shivered as she ran the cold cloth over his neck and underneath the slight v of his shirt before dipping it back into the cold water and placing it on his forehead.

“Is there anything else I can give you?”

A deep groan rumbled in his chest and he quickly faked a cough to cover it up. _Was she trying to kill him?_ He shook his head but didn’t say a word as he closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. 

As Elena tiptoed out of the room there wasn’t a doubt in Alaric’s mind that he was going to that special hell.


End file.
